In the medical field, digitization of medical images obtained by imaging objects has been implemented. This makes it possible to display, on a monitor, the medical images obtained by using medical imaging apparatuses such as an X-ray apparatus, CR apparatus, CT apparatus, MRI apparatus, PET apparatus, ultrasonic apparatus, and OCT apparatus. A doctor then makes diagnosis of the state of a lesion and its change over time by interpreting the medical images displayed on the monitor. In this case, CR is an abbreviation for Computed Radiography, CT is an abbreviation for Computed Tomography, and MRI is an abbreviation for Magnetic Resonance Imaging. In addition, PET is an abbreviation for Positron Emission Tomography, and OCT is an abbreviation for Optical Coherence Tomography.
Conventionally, for the purpose of reducing the operation load on a doctor at the time of interpretation, a medical image processing apparatus has been developed, which is called a computer aided diagnosis apparatus (to be referred to as a CAD hereinafter) capable of automatically detecting lesions by analyzing medical images.
The CAD can detect, as a lesion, an abnormal tumor shadow representing a cancer or the like, a high-density minute calcified shadow, or the like based on an input medical image. Partly automating interpreting operation by a doctor in this manner can greatly reduce the operation load on the doctor at the time of interpretation.
In addition, with the aim of improving interpretation accuracy, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-130049 has proposed an arrangement configured to rearrange an interpretation sequence based on the detection result obtained by a CAD so as to sequentially interpret medical images, starting from a medical image including a lesion with a high malignancy grade. According to this arrangement, for example, it is possible to reduce the oversight of lesions by rearranging an interpretation sequence so as to allow a doctor to interpret medical images including lesions with high malignancy grades during a time of day in which the doctor feels less fatigue.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-216008 has proposed an arrangement configured to rearrange an interpretation sequence so as to allow a doctor to continuously interpret the same region, as well as rearranging an interpretation sequence in accordance with malignancy grades as described above. According to this arrangement, it is possible to further reduce the oversight of lesions.
All the inventions disclosed in the respective patent references described above are based on the premise that one doctor interprets all medical images. In general, however, a plurality of doctors serve in a hospital, center, or the like. In this case, these doctors often share in interpreting a plurality of medical images.
When a plurality of doctors serve as in this case, the respective doctors often specialize in different fields. Even if the doctors specialize in the same field, they often vary in years of experience. For this reason, how to assign a plurality of medical images to the respective doctors will greatly influence the overall operating efficiency and interpretation accuracy in the hospital or center.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and has as its object to improve interpretation accuracy, as well as overall operating efficiency, when a plurality of doctors share in interpreting a plurality of medical images.